Speechless
by Sycophantism
Summary: A seemingly innocent, and pointless, meeting takes a turn for the worst when Kururu prods Saburo into revealing the foundations of a question. SaburoxKururu, Lemon, Oneshot with potential for sequel.


**Title:** "Speechless"

**Summary:** _A seemingly innocent, and pointless, meaning takes a turn for the worst when Kururu prods Saburo into revealing the foundations of a question._

**Rating:** M (Explicit Content) [Smut]

**Prompt:** _Mutsumi turning the tides and getting back at Kururu after Scenario 1, 2, and/or 3, or some other similar event. He __is_ a fellow genius after all. ((The other three prompts can be found in the link below.))

**Author's Note:** Ah, here we go. This was requested by someone on the Keroro Gunso Kink Meme; .  
I'll be posting Keroro Gunso fanfictions once a month now, on the KKM, if just to keep the meme alive. This is my first one; I was originally going to have three on my opening day, which was New Years, but my Father's files became corrupt and my laptop doesn't have internet here, so I could only post one. Please enjoy~

**Warning:** _Sexual content is included in this fanfiction. It is not recommended that anyone who feels uncomfortable with this or is underage should continue any farther. You have been warned._

* * *

The air was cold, and it had a slight bite to it. A small shivering form was standing just outside the frozen wonderland that was a park, snow having covered all the equipment until spring time thawed it all out. Children were playing with new things, though, mainly snow and ice, making forts and skating.

Draped around this single figure was an orange jacket with fur lining the wrist cuffs, zipper, the base that hung around his legs and the collar up the hood. Said hood was pulled up over his head, hiding most of his face save for the small plume of white air that came with every trembling breath he took in the frigid air.

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket, the fur-lined gloves he was wearing bearing no defense against the icy wind. Even his boots were useless to keep his feet warm.

Finally, though, the point of his waiting could be seen in the distance, and he gave a silent curse of relief; he was tired of freezing out here for some mysterious meeting.

"About time," he muttered as the human made his way over, smiling down at the small alien. He had silver hair cut short, and sharp blue eyes that caught the attention of anyone looking him over.

He was wearing a nice silver jacket that lacked the fur lining of his companion's, but seemed to keep him far warmer than the other one. His hands were covered in light gray gloves, and he crouched down to pick his friend up, who didn't complain but was obviously disapproving of the friendly gesture.

"Sorry I'm late Kururu," he said with one of his signature playful smiles. "Mom took me out grocery shopping, and it took longer than I thought."

"Tch..." He didn't have much else to say on the topic. "Get me out of this cold."

"Sure thing," he replied, reaching up and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. The little alien gave him a curious but resigned look, which turned to one of surprise and mild irritation as it was wrapped around him.

"... What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you warm," was the reply, and while he wanted to protest, the warmth from the scarf _was_ revigorating.

So he remained silent as his human companion carried him halfway across the city, entering the house that Kururu had come to know was Saburo's.

Saburo Mutsumi "Hojo" took a moment to find his keys, and once he did, unlocked his house and stepped inside, pulling Kururu up to his shoulder before turning and shutting the door. Unusually, and something that Kururu noticed immediately, Saburo locked the door.

"Ku..." He would have commented, had he not felt it would be best to leave that particular question until a better time.

Right now, there were better questions to ask. Like, "Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"That's a secret," Saburo replied cheerfully, and it made Kururu frown. Saburo rarely kept secrets from him, and it bugged him to think that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"Then why are we at your house?" he asked, trying for a different angle.

"Secret."

He scowled; this was getting him nowhere.

"Why the secrecy?"

"Se~cret."

He started to give his companion a warning before he laughed, amused, and that made him pause and glare darkly. He hated when others were amused by him, most of all by his ignorance and lack of knowledge.

"Then get on with it!" he snapped, crossing his arms almost poutily and turning to look at the door. Really, Saburo was the only one who could manage to irritate him. It made the boy's eyes crinkle with an amused smile, and it only proceeded to aggravate Kururu further.

"Alright then," he said, much to the Keronian's surprise, and the hidden eyes looked up at Saburo's pleased expression, a deeper scowl of discontent and annoyance setting in.

Keeping Kururu in his arms, as he might a cat, Saburo walked down the hall and started up the stairs to his bedroom, humming a little tune that Kururu couldn't quite identify. Upon arriving at the door of his own bedroom, the human twisted the knob and stepped inside, shutting it behind him before walking over to the bed and sitting down, setting Kururu in his lap.

Uncomfortably, the little alien wiggled, ready to sit next to his human companion; he'd had enough of being treated as a pet.

Instead, though, Saburo's fingers curled around his arms and kept him in place, making him frown and tilt his head backwards to stare up at Saburo.

"... What?"

"Don't move," he said, sounding as though Kururu's motivation to do so was not understandable, before a sly smile came to him. "This has to do with why I asked you here."

"I can't sit on the bed?" he asked doubtfully, not understanding the point of that.

"Nope."

"Then get on with it," he repeated and turned away, going to cross his arms, forgetting that Saburo's hands were around them and sighing irritably.

After a moment, the boy let go of him, only to lean back on the wall that his bed was pushed against and pull Kururu back to lean on his stomach, reaching around to his front and undoing the buttons down his jacket. In favor of not falling off of Saburo's lap, Kururu braced his hands against the boy's legs, back hovering just an inch or so away from the human's stomach.

Delicate fingers grasped his zipper and pulled it down his jacket, making him frown as the boy undressed him. "I could have done this myself you know," he pointed out irritably as the jacket was pulled off his arms. He felt oddly like a doll, as though Saburo were playing with him, and it bugged him.

"I know," came the reply as his gloves were also pulled off, one hand at a time. Finally, Saburo wrapped his arms around the little alien's sides, locking his fingers and resting them on Kururu's stomach.

"... Well?"

"Well, what?" As though he hadn't the foggiest idea what Kururu was talking about.

Exasperated, Kururu said, "Why did you ask me to meet you, Saburo? I have work I could be--"

He trailed off as Saburo's fingers tapped lightly on his stomach, making him shift uncomfortably on the boy's lap. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, will you?" Saburo laughed, and the sound automatically helped Kururu do just that. He couldn't help but feel safe around Saburo; after he'd crashed, the boy had proven his worth and companionship by not only saving him after he'd attacked him, but continuing to help and be closer to a friend than anything Kururu had.

So with a sigh, Kururu leaned back against the boy's stomach, which got a smile from Saburo.

He stayed like that for a while, ten minutes maybe, his fingers drumming slightly on Kururu's stomach, almost hugging him. Eventually, maybe five minutes into it, Kururu had relaxed a bit more, and after that, gradually, until he was leaning right against Saburo, eyes half-shut with worn annoyance.

Several times, he had opened his mouth to ask if company was all Saburo had been craving, but he shut it all times, knowing that if that was the case, his friend would have gone to Natsumi Hinata, or even Fuyuki. He normally only went to Kururu when he wanted something, needed help, or wanted to help.

Or bug him.

But none of these seemed to fit, this time. It troubled Kururu a bit, but he kept his silence for as long as he could. In the end, he had managed a full thirty minutes, and a few times he had almost drifted off in that position. It was comfortable for him, and he hadn't slept in a few days, pulling all-nighters for his projects.

After thirty minutes, though, he was really starting to fall asleep. There were no cars going by, and a little while ago he noticed that Saburo's radio downstairs was turned on, quiet though, to a rather soothing jazz station.

Thirty minutes. He shocked himself at being able to stay that long, without explenation or meaning. Maybe Saburo was just testing his trust for him.

In the end though, that was wrong, too.

"Are you relaxed now?" Saburo murmured, and Kururu tilted his head up slightly, tired eyes finding Saburo's fully alert, though soft and smiling, ones. He sighed and gave a faint sound of agreement, nodding slightly as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back on Saburo's chest.

He remained silent as the boy contemplated this, before finally asking quietly, "Why did you ask me here, Saburo?" Something must be troubling the boy, but he hadn't a clue as to what it could possibly be. Something about him, more like, since he was the one that Saburo had gone to about it.

"Hm~... I've had some things on my mind." Kururu waited silently for Saburo to continue, which he did after a careful pause. "Having you here helped me sort them out."

"Then what were they?" he mumbled sleepily, ready and content to just lay back and fall asleep right there. Damn it, Saburo had the weirdest effects on him.

"Would you say you feel differently about me than your other friends, Kururu?" the boy hummed slightly, a slightly distant smile on his face as he gazed at the wall across his room.

After a moment, he replied, "Sure. You're not an idiot."

Saburo laughed, and Kururu let a faint smirk touch his expression. "Other than my intelligence, if you may. Can you relax around me better? Do you trust me?"

Kururu frowned slightly at this, humor past. What brought this up all of a sudden? But the questions were good ones. He'd known his Platoon for only a few weeks prior arriving to Pekopon, so they didn't have much of a head-start on Saburo for his past. They _were_ the same species of him, but what did that amount to when it came to intellect? Saburo's personality irked him sometimes, sure, always seeming amused and lax, laid back without a worry. But then again, his Platoon was always spazzing about something or other, most of the time blowing the simplest things out of porportion, or coming up with the most ludicrous, stupid ideas he'd never dream of thinking about. Being idiots, simply put.

So, in contrast to his Platoon... to _everyone_, did he prefer Saburo?

... For once, Kururu's answer was blunt and without much explanation. "Yes."

Saburo's eyes crinkled slightly with pleased content as he sat back once more; Kururu hadn't noticed him tense up slightly. He didn't dismiss this as simply as most of the other things of the night, though. And he had a pretty good idea as to what had caused it.

"Why?" The question still troubled him, and it was probably troubling Saburo. It had to be, that or the reason for the question.

There was a long, silent moment where Kururu drifted away from sleep and Saburo thought long and hard. Finally, he smiled and said, "No reason."

Kururu grunted, "If there's no reason for the question then there was no reason for me to meet you. And I don't waste my time, so tell me." Saburo's smile was both sad and thankful for Kururu's thinking.

"Really, it isn't important Kururu. I'll give you a ride back--"

"No," he said stubbornly and crossed his arms, hooking one ankle around the other and sitting back against Saburo's stomach adamantly. Saburo couldn't help but laugh a bit, reaching up and rubbing his little friend's hat. Kururu didn't hide a disapproving frown, but he didn't say anything either.

"Well," he said, leaning back on the wall once more. "I don't know how to say it."

"You?" Kururu found that hard to believe. He hid it well, though. "You always have ten ways to say one thing."

Saburo nodded in understanding, a faintly amused smile touching his lips. "Normally though, I'm not as... emotional about what I'm saying."

_Emotional_? Kururu thought idly, tilting his head a bit though not looking up. So it was something to do with Saburo, personally. That wasn't exactly a good thing; Saburo was good at repressing his deeper emotions, and he normally went to Kururu and chatted idly about things that Kururu knew meant a lot to him. He was a healthy kid, but sometimes it wasn't a great idea to hide his feelings like that. Maybe this was him trying to spill it out.

Or maybe he was way off the mark. Either way, he mutters, "Then just say it."

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, and Kururu waited with surprising patience. It was shocking the kind of things Saburo could pull out of Kururu. Patience, fatigue, _conversation_, even a little concern. Not that he'd ever admit to that, though. No chance.

"I feel," Saburo started carefully. He was treading on unknown ground, Kururu realized, and he listened very carefully. "That my relationship with you might be passing..."

"Professional?" Kururu supported after a long pause.

"Friendship."

Kururu paused, falling silent. Saburo seemed tense, fidgety after he'd finally said it, and Kururu couldn't help but find a bit of amusement in it. And then the topic of his unease came to the little alien, and he could understand how Saburo felt.

"Why would you think that?" Kururu finally muttered, not looking up. He felt Saburo shrug behind him.

"The way I've been thinking about you isn't exactly what one might call _appropriate_," he offered, and unconsciously, Kururu felt some heat rise in his cheeks. Damn it to hell, being a pervert right now wasn't going to get him anywhere. He couldn't be blamed for his physical reaction to that, though, could he?

"Like what?" he ventured slowly, keeping his covered eyes trained on the wall across from the bed, not letting Saburo see any emotion.

"Well," the boy said slowly, watching Kururu carefully, "I've had to clean my bed sheets a few extra times this week after waking from an unpleasant dream." After a pause, he finally sighed, "Actually, when I woke up a few _pleasant_ dreams."

Now, Kururu was pretty sure there wasn't any mistaking what Saburo was talking about. "We're different species," he said flatly.

"I know."

"I'm older than you."

"I know."

"Do you even know our anatomy?"

"Only a little."

Kururu was silent for a long while, and through it Saburo seemed conflicted with either relaxing or tensing again. Like Kururu, though, he did well in hiding it.

After a long hesitation, Kururu finally sniffed, "Doesn't any of that bug you?"

"Nope," the boy replied easily, finally deciding to relax and lay back on the bed once he reasoned that, if Kururu were _that_ uncomfortable, he could crawl off his lap. He loosened his grip on Kururu's stomach, before letting his arms fall to his sides.

It took Kururu a moment to realize why he suddenly got cold, and he gave a little, "Huh?" of annoyance. He reached down and grabbed Saburo's wrists, pulling his hands up and plopping them down back on his stomach.

Saburo seemed surprised, but after a long minute, he relaxed his hands there again. Kururu was silent, and after a while, Saburo decided that if was going to loose anything, it would have been by now.

He lifted one hand away from Kururu's stomach, who gave another sound of disapproval and reached for it once more. He slipped his fingers around Kururu's wrist and put it back down, getting a faint look of irritation from the alien but nothing more.

He rest his hand on Kururu's leg, which twitched faintly but didn't move. After a long pause, he let the hand wander up a bit, slowing at his thigh. Again, nothing.

"Kururu--"

When the alien heard the boy's hesitant tone, he sighed and let his head fall back, staring up at Saburo's sharp blue eyes. "If you're going to be a man, then do it already. You're acting like a girl."

He looked taken aback, but Saburo finally laughed a bit and pulled Kururu up, nuzzling the top of his head playfully. He didn't look very comfortable by the act of affection, shifting a bit, but Saburo let it pass.

His fingers continued to trace along Kururu's stomach and chest, his other hand inching up a bit before pausing. Kururu's question about anatomy came back, and he had to admit that he really didn't know anything. He had reasoned, though, that a cloacae was the most likely situation, to which he discovered was true as his finger reached the sensitive flesh between Kururu's legs and found a small, almost feminine slit there.

There was a little sound from Kururu's throat, and after a quick debate he filed it as positive. He leaned back a bit, Kururu matching his motions slowly, eyes shut behind his glasses. Saburo's fingers continued to trail small, almost tickling trails along his skin, making him shiver a few times and twitch.

After the boy's initial hesitation had passed, it faded quickly whenever it arose, which led to a faint hiss of breath from Kururu as Saburo's finger dipped into his cloacae; he wasn't used to others touching him, and his body was more than definitely not prepared to adapt to something of Saburo's size. Even just his finger.

The thought made the blush on his cheeks even more profound, and he squirmed a bit on Saburo's lap, his legs separating just slightly. Despite the pain, light waves of pleasure were washing against his consciousness, making him seem dazed. He wasn't about to complain, though, as Saburo's skilled fingers managed to tease his member out of its hiding place, the cool air making him harder than he already was.

It took almost no time at all for Saburo to bring him into a fully aroused state, those damned fingers of his making short work of his self control. Nimble and gentle as they were.

"Quit stalling," he muttered, before snickering softly in his signature way. Saburo smiled a bit, seeming unphased by this, but did let his fingers slip around Kururu's erection, making his laugh fade into a quiet hiss of pleasure as the boy's hand gave him a slight tug, his fingers moving up and down lightly on his length, his thumb rubbing the head of his arousal lightly.

"Quit _teasing_," he corrected irately, his eyes squinted a bit as he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Alright," Saburo said, laughing lightly as he finally began to pump Kururu's lust, making the small alien melt against him faintly, his fingers searching for something to grab. They finally settled on Saburo's shirt, gripping the material in his fist as he clenched his teeth and exhaled slowly. It felt better to have someone else do it; he'd had only a few experiences like it, all of them a long time ago and all of them on Keron with other Keronians. Well, once with an Axolotlian, but she had been a special case.

"Ah!" He cursed himself harshly for making such a sound, but it only lasted a minute as he groaned and leaned his head back against Saburo's chest, eyes shut tightly as the boy's hand worked at his member.

"Damn it," he muttered thickly when he thought he wouldn't stutter.

"Is that a good damn it?" Saburo mumbled playfully, not slowing his rhythm with Kururu's arousal in his grip, seeming pleased at the direction this meeting had taken.

"_Yes_," Kururu snapped unevenly, his breath catching as he gave another little groan of pleasure. He, too, had to admit that this was a favorable turn of events.

Despite his ego, he wasn't about to postpone his climax this time; he was too worked up over his long nights awake, lack of sleep, and lack of _this_. It didn't take long for Saburo to drive him over the edge, a muffled gasp-slash-groan escaping his throat as he arched his back a bit, his grip on Saburo's shirt tightening as he came into the human's hand, shuddering.

Saburo smiled faintly and slowed his hand, before stopping and wiping it on the bed. Kururu slumped back against him, breathing raggedly, and Saburo could feel his little heart pounding in his chest.

"Do you approve?" Saburo said after letting Kururu catch his breath and regroup, laying back against Saburo again, his exhaustion coming back ten fold.

The only reply was a tired, weak "_Ku_" as his friend drifted off on his lap.


End file.
